Logh new generation
by marsalzukov
Summary: Kaiser Reinhard dies and he leaves universe to his wife, son and his admirals. This story first follows events immediately after his death. Later story follows a reign of Alexander Siegfried von Loengram and his relations with his friend Felix Mittermayer and his rival Yang Mintz (Julian's son) who wants to reestablish democracy in the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Fleet admiral Wolfgang Mittermeyer Woke up early in the morning. Smell of food was spreading trough the room.

\- ''Eva must be cooking breakfast'' he thought.''

Despite the smell of food his expression remained sad. Yesterday he and Eva saw Kaiser Reinhard die. But he did not just lose his Kaiser. He has lost his best friend. This feeling was way too familiar. This is how he felt after Oscar died, but he did not think that he would have to go trough it again.

Wolfgang and Kaiser have gotten closer over the years and since they both lost their best friends they became each others best friends.  
Kaiser even forbade Mittermayer to die before him so doesn't have to go trough a loss of his best friend again (loosing Kircheis was already bad enough).

A baby's cry from the room next door cheered him up a little bit. It was his soon Felix. Well not biologically but despite this he still loved him as his own.  
Especially since child's biological father was his late friend Oscar von Reuental. Then he remembered how he Eva and Felix where witnessed Kaiser Reinhard's last moments. He remembered Reinhard's last wish, how he wanted his and Mittermayer's son's to be friends.

-'' This is what Reinhard was fighting for. This why he died. To ensure bright and peaceful future for his and Mittermayer's children. So they can bee happy, bee good friends and above all else not loose each other in the horrors of war. This is what he wanted for all of the children of the empire. This is why galaxy must remain united.''

And with this positive thought he left the bedroom and saw his wife feeding Felix

\- '' You are awake'' Eva said '' I have prepared breakfast''

Wolfgang then kissed his wife and started to eat. After he finished he asked her:

\- ''Did any one visited us while I was asleep?''

\- '' Yes one soldier arrived and gave me this letter. He told me to give it to you when you wake up.''

Mittermayer took the letter and quickly red it and said to his wife

\- ''It looks like empress Hilda von Loengram wants to see me.''

\- '' Then you better get going. I have ironed your uniform it is in the other room.''

Mittermayer just smiled. He knew that he had the best wife in the universe. Eva smiled back at him. She loved her husband and was always worried when he went to war but now that Galaxy was united under one ruler there would be no more wars. For this reason she felt grateful towards former Kaiser Reinhard.  
This is the first time that she was saying fair well to her husband without worrying if he will return.

Mittermayer then came back from the other room wearing his uniform. Eva was waiting for him to return holding his red fleet admirals cape. He put it on and kissed her for goodbye.

\- ''I love you'' he told her

\- '' I know. I love you too'' she answered '' I will be waiting for you.''

And with that Mittermayer left his house and went to meet empress Hilda.

It was just like when she was waiting for him to return from the Ragnarok campaign. Only this time the mood was a lot better because she knew that he would return alive. And that she wont need to wait long for him this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Empress Hilda was in office working. Even though her husband Reinhard died yesterday she had to replace him and keep running the empire.  
It was not an easy task but she was managing it. There was however one particular problem bothering her. It was the fact that the empires economy could no longer support the large fleet without raising taxes. An argument could be made that Empire no longer needed fleet since there was no one left to fight but that was not completely true. There where still remnants of republican fleet led by Julian. True he would soon arrive here on Phezzan for the final negotiations and war will end but there would still be lot of republicans left. Further more there where still some remnants of nobility remaining from the times of Goldenbaum dynasty and they could make some problems as well.

Her thoughts however where interrupted by a visitor. It was Reinhard's sister lady Annerose.  
It could clearly be seen that she was hit as hard as Hilda by the death of Reinhard but despite this she came here to help Hilda deal with her loss. She sat next to the Empress and said.

\- '' Are you alright

Hilda then stopped her work turned towards Annerose.

\- '' I am alright '' She said. But it was clear that this was a lie.

Annerose knew that Hilda is now empress and that she did not want to appear week to her subjects however she also knew that she was a woman and that she could not hold her feeling locked for ever.

\- '' We are a family now. You can tell me anything. You do know that don't you?''

A tear rolled down Hilda's cheek.

\- '' I am not alright. I have lost him forever and I don't know if I can handle ruling a country without him.''

She then felt Annerose's arms rapping around her and then she heard her voice

\- '' I know how hard it is but you will pull through it. I will help you with your son Alexander and admirals will help you with running the Empire. We will all be there for you.''

Hilda looked her in the eye smiled and said.

\- '' I have arranged everything for his funeral. I also have sent Meklinger to Odin in order to bring Kircheis's body to Phezzan. I think that Reinhard would have wanted to be barred next to his friend.''

\- '' Yes I think that you are right this is probably what he would have wanted. ''

But then their talk was suddenly interrupted by the soldier entering the room. He saluted the empress and reported.

\- '' Fleet admiral Wolfgang Mittermayer has arrived ''

* * *

A\N This is a second chapter of my fan fiction and there will be more chapters. You could follow me if you don't want to miss anything


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfgang was waiting in the hallway for empress to arrive. They told him that Annerose was visiting her so he thought that he will be waiting a long time. Luckily for him this was not the case as Hilda arrived quickly. She greeted him and led him to another room where as he was told other admirals will arrive shortly.

As it turned out he and Hilda did not have to wait for long for them to arrive and a few minutes later they where here.  
Admirals Wahlen, Muller, Bittenfeld and Kesler entered the room in quick succession. They saluted the empress and then took a their seats.

Hilda glanced over them quickly and then said

\- '' I have brought you all here to discuss all of the important issues that are facing Empire now. As you all know yesterday we have not only lost Our Kaiser but our defense minister as well. This is why I will now appoint Wolfgang Mittermayer to this position.  
Further more I also appoint him the commander in chief of all of the imperial forces. Does any one have anything to say against this decision? ''

\- '' We accept your wise judgment empress Hilda. We are only here to serve Loengram dynasty.'' Bittenfeld shouted enthusiastically.

\- '' Good. '' Hilda answered. Then she turned towards Mittermayer and said. '' Do you accept this position?''

\- '' This is great honor my empress. I do accept''

\- '' Now that we have settled that issue we can move to the most important one '' Hilda then took a piece of paper and said.

\- '' Our economists claim that Imperial economy cannot sustain a large fleet any more.  
Something has to change in 6 months or else we will go bankrupt. '' She said and put down a piece of paper. '' Two possible solutions would be raising taxes or disbanding part of the fleet.''

\- '' We cant possibly disband fleet. It is the pride of the Galactic empire '' Bittenfeld said in shock.

\- '' Be reasonable '' Mittermayer said '' If we don't do that and raise taxes many people in the empire will be destroyed economically and after they go bankrupt they would not be able to pay taxes.''

\- '' Even so there is still a republican fleet under the command of Julian Mintz. And the remaining nobles in the Empire could still potentially rise up in Revolt.'' Muller said and Wahlen noded in approval. ''

\- '' I can prevent that using my military police '' Kesler protested.

\- '' Just like you have stopped Earth cultists'' Bittenfeld shouted ironically.

It was clear that the argument is going to get of the rails if something does not change. For that reason Mittermayer turned to Bittenfeld and told him.

'' Calm down. We need to act rationally now.'' He then turned towards Empress Hilda and asked '' How much of the fleet is going to be left after we disband some of it.''

Hilda looked at her defense minister and said '' All we can keep is three fleets. If we keep any more we wont be able to pay any salaries to the crews.  
The rest will have to be turned into the scrap metal. ''

\- '' This is not good. If the Republicans attack and Nobles rise up in the same time we would have 3 of our own fleets against 2 oponents.  
These are not odds that can guarantee our victory.'' Muller complained

\- '' I think that there might be another solution '' Mitermayer said to them '' Why don't we Keep 3 fleets with crews on them but keep ships for the fourth fleet with no crew on it. That way we will be able keep the fleet but we won't have to raise taxes to pay the salaries to the crew of the fourth fleet.''

\- '' Yes this can work. We can quickly mobilize a new crew for the fourth fleet if necessary and keep them for only short amount of time wile we need them.'' Muller approved.

\- ''I also like this Idea'' Hilda tolled Mittermayer '' Everyone who approves this plan raise your hands''

Every one except Bittenfeld raised their hands.

\- '' Good then it is steeled. '' empress said. '' I will leave the details of disbanding fleets and their use to the defense minister. There will be a funeral for former kaiser Reinhard soon. You will all be expected to attend it. Now you are all free to leave. ''

Every one was clearly satisfied except Bittenfeld who could bee seen murmuring something in his chin. Something about how the empire is getting taken over by women but luckily for him no one could hear him. The admirals then all got up from their chairs and started to leave But then Hilda said

\- ''Not you Wolfgang. I have something to tell you ''

Wolfgang looked surprised for a moment but then went back to his seat. After all of the other admirals left Hilda tolled him how much she appreciate his experience and how he has managed to persuade most of the admirals to reduce the number of fleets.

\- '' I was just doing my job '' He told her

\- '' I know but I need you to help me with something else.''

\- '' What is it? ''

\- '' In a few days a negotiation will start with the remaining republican forces in order to officially end the war. I would like you to be present at these negotiations. I can use someone es experienced as your self''

Although Mittermayer never really wanted to be involved in politics he recognized that most of the other people capable of running the empire where now gone and that this burden has now fallen on his shoulders so he agreed. He was determined to keep the galaxy united and prevent any future wars.  
For the Felix's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an average day on Heinessen. Every one was going on with their usual business ever since republican fleet moved from Iserlon to Heinessen.  
They all thought that the autonomy of Heinessen is guaranteed by some deal with the Empire. But only a few knew that no such deal was made yet because of the death of the Kaiser Reinhard. Julian was one of these few people. And the knowledge that all they have been fighting for could be taken away was still tormenting him.

Karin noticed that he is not happy as usual and asked him

\- '' Why are you looking so sad? Are you still thinking about Yang? ''

After that question Julan's face turned even more sad. Karin saw that she had hit a week spot and said

\- '' I'm sorry. ''

\- '' No it is not your fault. ''

They continued to seat next to each other in science for a few more moments and then Karin hugged him. Julian hugged her back. Now he understood Yang perfectly. He was always wondering how could he look so sad with all of the people around him that where so happy and that joked around and tried to cheer him up. It was because he was always on step ahead everyone. He knew what others did not. And that burdened him a lot.

\- '' Will you tell me what is bothering you? '' She asked

Julian looked her in the eyes but was not sure what to tell her. He wanted to tell her. After all the relationships are built on trust but on the other hand he also did not want to worry her. This was so typical of him. He was always so protective toward the people he loved. This is why he still could not forgive him self fully that he could not have protected Yang.

Just as he was about to tell her a door bell rang. When he got up to ope the door and saw Frederica he was surprised. He knew that they where like a family but he also knew that she was leading a temporary government on Heinessen and that she was very busy.  
Then he saw her taking out some sort of a letter.

\- '' Guess what Julian? Empress Hilda has decided to continue negotiations and she wants to see you. Here it is all in here.''

Julian took a letter red it and said.

\- '' These are great news I will start packing immediately ''

\- '' Great. I would love to stay but I cant I have government meeting today and I have to go. ''

\- '' Well I am glad that you at least found time to drop by. ''

\- '' Of course I found time to drop by you are the closest thing I have to a son. If you and Karin need anything just tell me.''

\- '' I will ''

After that Frederica left. Julian closed the door and got back to the room where Karin was. She could tell that he was feeling better but did not ask anything.  
And then he told her.

\- '' I will be going on a diplomatic mission to Phezzan. ''

\- '' I want to go too '' She said.

Julian looked at her surprised.

\- '' Well I would only be there for a short amount of time. ''

Karin turned towards him angrily

\- '' Yes and considering that Poplan stayed on Phezzan that would be enough time for you two to find some phezzanian women and have a little fun with them. ''

Julian laughed and said.

\- '' Well I have no doubt that he could have a woman to fall for him that quickly but I will not be doing anything like that. I love you Karin ''

\- '' If you really love me you would let me go with you ''

\- '' Fine If you don't trust me you can go with me. ''

Karin smiled and said

\- '' Really? ''

\- '' Really.''

A shout of joy filled the room.

\- '' Thank you Thank you Thank you'' She said And then left to pack.

As he watched her leave happily Julian started to feel happy him self. He was happy because she was happy, and because he knew that now war would be over soon and Heinessen's autonomy would probably be secured.

And most important of all he was happy because he knew that Yang's death was not in vain.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after they set of from Heinessen Julian and Karin finally arrived on Phezzan. As their spaceship was descending to the ground Julian noticed that there was almost no one waiting for them. He knew that formally they where still at war with the empire but he at least thought that empire would at least respect some basic diplomatic codex and send more people to meet them. At the moment he could only see a small group of officers.

As the spaceship was about tho land he recognized one of them. It was Neidhart Muller one of the Loengram's most loyal men. Julian has already met him when Muller was sent to the diplomatic mission to Iserlon.

When the Spaceship landed Julian and Karin walked down to the ground. Then they where approached by the imperial officers.

\- '' I am sorry that I am the only one from the high ranking officers that could come but all of the others are attending Kaiser Reinhard's funeral.  
As you can see even a spaceport is almost unmanned. They have all been given a day of so they can go to Kaiser Reinhard funeral. ''

\- '' That is alright. I assume empress Hilda is also present at the funeral. ''

\- '' Yes she is. I could take you to where funeral is held if you like although she will probably not be wiling to negotiate with you today. ''

\- '' Yes I would like that''.

Shortly after that Muller Julian and Karin entered a limousine and left the spaceport. After a half an hour drive they arrived close to the place where funeral is being held but there was no way for a limousine to get though a crowd. Julian could not believe his eyes. The number of people gathered here was immense.  
They would easily outnumber any crowd Job Trunicht could gather when he held a speech. All of them Gathered to say their last goodbye to Reinhard von Loengram.  
And the mood was genuinely sad Julian even saw some people crying. A so called Tyrant was really loved by his people.

Muller got out of a car. Then he told Julian and Karin to do the same. He whispered something into the other officers ear and he then run of somewhere.  
After a few more minutes have passed an armored car appeared on a horizon. It stopped next to a limousine and the same officer that Muller sent of to get the armored car got out with megaphone in his hand. He demanded that the crowd makes way for the armored car and crowd quickly moved to the side. Three of them then entered the armored car and went to the place where funeral is being held. Julian was now able to witness first hand just how efficient autocracy can be.

Soon they where able to get to the street through witch Reinhard's body was going to pass. On both sides of the street where even more people then Julian saw earlier. Soon enough a open roof limousine arrived. In it where Empress Hilda, Annerose and fleet admiral Mittermayer. Behind them where two other cars.  
First carried the transparent casket in witch Reinhard's body was in. The second one also carried transparent casket but this one carried body of Siegfried Kircheis.

When he saw Siegfried's body Julian's face turned sad. He remembered how he met him when he came to sign a ceasefire. They only exchanged a few words but he left a lasting impression on Julian.

After the two car carrying Reinhard and Siegfried there was a long line of tanks and soldiers going behind them. Muller told driver to move the armored car onto the street and behind Reinhard and Kircheis. This was done quickly and in such a way that did not disrupt a parade. They continued driving like this for a few more minutes and then they stopped. Muller then exited his armored car followed by Julian and Karin. She was not feeling well and asked Julian if they could go home. Julian then walked up to Muller and told him

\- '' Karin just told me that she feels sick. Could we go to our hotel room now. ''

\- '' Well I could arrange that but we have now arrived to the place where they will Barry kaiser Reinhard. I thought you wanted to see that. ''

\- '' Yes but now I have other priorities. ''

\- '' In that case I suggest that you two get back in the armored car and tell driver to get you to your hotel room.  
I will join you shortly after the funeral is over. ''

Julian nodded and then helped Karin get back into the armored car. Soon they where off.

After that Muller felt a hand on his shoulder and a sound of a male voice

\- '' What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with a diplomatic envoy's from Heinessen. ''

As Muller turned around he saw Wolfgang Mittermayer who just got out of his car to see what is happening in the back of the parade.

\- '' Well they asked me to see the parade but one of them got sick and the other one decided that it is the best for them to go to their Hotel room.  
I decided to stay until the end while I am here. ''

\- '' Well that is alright but have you seen other admirals they where supposed to be here by now. ''

\- '' No I did not see anyone except you ''

Mittermayer was about to say something but before he could do so he saw an armored car that stooped right in front of them.  
His eyes widened as he saw hatch open and two tomb stones getting pushed out of the vehicle one after the other. Then they saw Mecklinger get out of the armored car followed by Bittenfeld , Wahlen and Kesler.

\- '' What held you up for so long? '' Mittermayer asked

\- '' We would have been here long time ago but Mecklinger wanted to put the tomb stones inside armored car and when they could not fit through a hatch he had a hatch widened. It took several hours and we had to rush here like crazy. '' Bittenfeld complained

\- '' I could not just leave Seigfids tomb stone on Odin. It was a work of art. And I could not have left Reinhard with a tomb stone that is of lesser quality so I made him one while I was traveling from Odin. '' Mecklinger replied

\- '' Alright Lets just bury them both '' Wolfgang said.

Then they took both caskets from the car and placed them into a hole. They then put up both tomb stones while Hilda was holding a small speech.  
The bodies where still very well preserved due to the technological advancement in casket making technology.  
Annrose approached Reinhard's casket opened it and put his medallion in it. Then she said

\- '' Don't worry little brother. Me and Seig are here. ''

After these words Hilda was barely Holding her tears and Mittermayer just let out a heavy sigh. Then they closed the casket and buried both of them.

\- ''May Odin accept their souls into the Walhala. '' Muller said

\- '' Should I tell my men to let the people in so they could say their last goodbyes to the kaiser? '' Kesler asked

\- '' Yes you should do that '' Hilda said as she and Annrose where leaving.

Then the admirals Saluted their kaiser for the last time turned around and left.

* * *

AN: I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter how ever I am getting really busy now so I wont be able to update regularly any more. Don't worry though I have made some notes about this fanfiction so I will finish it eventually. However I want to give you something to read in the meantime so I will upload one of my older fanfictions on this site. It is a LOGH x Death note crossover. I have already uploaded more than hlaf of that story rest will be uploaded eater tomorrow or a day after that on my profile so if you are interested you could check that out.

Also some feedback would be nice. How do you like the story so far?


	6. Chapter 6

'' Are you feeling alright? ''

Muller asked Julian who was lost deep in his thoughts

\- '' I am fine do not worry. ''

\- '' You have not said anything since we left the hotel room. Are you sure that you are fine? ''

\- '' Yes I am thinking about upcoming negotiations with empress Hilda '' Julian lied

In reality he was talking about events that happened last night.

* * *

\- ''Are you sure that you are alright? '' Julian asked with concern

\- '' Yes I am fine '' Karin answered

It was all a mystery for Julian. Karin just got sick while they where attending Reinhard's funeral and now she seamed to be fine. It was all very strange. But the main thing was that she is alright now and since now Muller has returned he could leave him to take care of Karin and He him self could go and visit an old friend.

After he checked in on Karin for the last time Julian left the hotel room. He walked around the streets for a few minutes before finally arriving on agreed place. It was an old cafe bar on the edge of a city. After a short amount of hesitation Julian entered inside. There where some Imperial officers and Phezzanian's but most of all there where women. A lot of women. And what was even more intriguing they where all gathered around a single man. Julian immediately recognized him and decided to take seat next to him

\- '' I see that you are already surrounded by women. ''

Poplan turned his attention away from women for a moment and recognized Julian

\- '' Oh Julian! Well you where a bit late so I decided to have a little fun while I am here ''

After that Poplan told the ladies that they should give them some private time but he assured them that after he spoke with Julian they will get their fair share of attention.

\- '' So how is all this business of negotiating with the empire going. ''

\- '' Well I still have not negotiated with empress Hilda but I will tomorrow. ''

\- '' If you wan't I could negotiate with the empress on your behalf '' wink, wink

\- '' Your help wont be necessary. There is another reason I called you. Karin is sick. What do you thypicaly do when one of your ladies gets sick ''

\- '' Well I usually leave them on a first night so I rarely have to deal with these kind of problems but tell me more about her sickens maybe I would be able to help you. ''

After Julian told him about all of the symptoms that Karin was having Poplan Laughed.

\- '' You know this reminds me of a women I have slept with recently that wanted to convince me that a child she was carrying was mine. She had all of these symptoms. ''

* * *

This is where flashback ended. After that Julian remembered how he returned to the Hotel room and how he asked Karin if she was with child and if the child was his. She said yes to both questions and he had no reason not to believe her.

\- '' So I am going to become a father '' he thought to him self.

He did not know if he could handle this. After all both he and Karin where still very young. Nevertheless last night they both decided that they will keep the child and that they would try to be the best parents that they could. His thoughts where interupted by Muller who said

\- '' We will soon arrive to imperial palace and you will soon have chance to speak to the empress. ''

\- '' That is great '' Julian replied

He probably should have been thinking about negotiations and how he would convince empress Hilda to grant them autonomy but for some reason he could only think about his child at the moment.

Car then stopped and Julian and Muller got out of it. And as they where walking to a place where they agreed that negotiations will take place Julian thought to him self

\- '' If a child is male it will be called Yang. ''


	7. Chapter 7

A watch in one of the rooms in imperial palace showed five minutes to noon. Hilda looked at it and realized that Julian will soon be here. She was going over everything she is going to say to him in her head when a fleet admiral Mittermayer entered a room.

\- '' I am glad that you could get here in time. Here take a seat alliance envoy should be here any time now. '' She said

He took a seat and looked at a watch that now showed one minute to noon. Then he noticed that Hilda was looking towards him as if asking for some moral support. He just smiled and said

\- '' It will be alright. We have better negotiating position. ''

She smiled as well and felt lot more confident because she knew that Longram dynasty will be safe as long as they had as capable and loyal men like Mittermayer on their side.

Soon enough Julian entered the room. Hilda and Mittermayer welcomed him and he took a seat on the opposite side of table. A servant then entered and brought drinks to everyone after that he left. Julian and Hilda looked at each other for a few moments. Finally Hilda spoke first

\- '' How do you like our capital? ''

\- '' It is nice. And I have to say that Impirial officers where hospitable as well despite the fact that we are still formally at war''

\- '' Well I am glad to hear Muller did his job. As for the fact that we are still at war hopefully that can change today '' Hilda said

\- '' I hope that will be the case as well '' Julian replied '' And I also hope that you are ready to give some degree of autonomy to Heinessen. ''

\- '' Yes I will agree to that. You can have complete autonomy when governing your internal affairs as long as you agree to become vassals of the Empire. '' Hilda said and then she added '' You can even keep your democratic system but only on Heinessen. ''

There was a short pause after that. Julian was hoping that he would be able to get Empire to adopt a constitution so it could over time become more democratic but these last words he heard from Hilda made him think that he might not be able to fully democratize empire. It was clear that he needed a new strategy. Finally Julian replayed

\- '' What guarantees would I have that you wont just not fully annex Heinessen few years after our agreement. ''

Mittermayer then stepped in and said

\- '' Isn't the word of our Empress enough ''

\- '' No it is not. I demand that you adopt a constitution witch would guarantee Heinessens special status within Empire. ''

Hilda thought about that for a few seconds and then said

\- '' Fine that can be done ''

Julian felt very satisfied after he heard Hilda agreed to turn Empire into the constitutional Monarchy. Now he thought that he could convince Hilda to make some more concessions.

\- '' It would be good if constitution could allow for a democratically elected parliament to be established. That would be good for... ''

But then Mittermayer interrupted him

\- '' What makes you feel that you can dictate conditions of peace to us like you have won the war? ''

\- '' I am not dictating any conditions. I am merely suggesting that you should allow for free elections. That would be beneficial for the people of Empire. ''

\- '' I fail to see how allowing the same demagogues that have ruined the Alliance to ruin Empire as well will benefit anyone.''

Mittermayer was really disturbed by this proposal Julian put forward. He could not just sit idly by and let Julian convince Hilda to hand over the rains of power to some untrustworthy politicians. Even if they are democratically elected they still probably would not care abut the people just as the Alliance politicians did not care about their people. He was not going to let Felix's faith be determined by these people. This was not the thing he was fighting for his entire life.

On the other hand Julian was really disturbed by Mittermayers reaction to his proposal. He did not understand why Mittermayer is so opposed to this idea. True Alliance politicians where not the most honest ones but still handing over all the power to one person seamed to him as a worse choice. On the other hand he understood that he was in no position to demand anything from the Empire. So he decided not to risk all that was agreed previously and decided to change strategy once again. ''

\- '' Could you at least guarantee some non political rights to the people of the Empire? '' Julian asked

Hilda and Wolfgang looked at each other. They both nodded.

\- '' Yes we can do that '' Hilda finally said

\- '' Well we can sign peace treaty then. '' Julian said

\- '' Yes we can. '' Hilda replayed

Soon a document was drafted that proclaimed that a peace is going to be restored between Galactic empire and Heinessen autonomous region. It also proclaimed that Empire will guarantee the Heinessens autonomy and a human rights of its citizens by a constitution that they will adopt within one year after signing of peace treaty.

Hilda, Mittermayer and Julian both read copy of this document. Then she asked

\- '' Are these therms acceptable to everyone. ''

After a short pause Julian replayed.

\- ''They are good but I would like to add one more thing. If Empire suspends its constitution Heinessen should have right to proclaim independence. ''

\- '' In that case we should also add in therms that say that Heinessen will not use any covert means to destabilize the Empire or sponsor any terrorist activities against it. And if they fail to meet these obligations Empire should have right to fully annex Heinessen. '' Mittermayer said

\- '' We don't plan to do anything like that so these terms seem acceptable. '' Julian told Mittermayer

These new provisions where quickly added to a peace document and then Julian and Hilda signed both copies. After that they shook hands and each of them took one of the copies.

And so in third year of a new imperial calendar peace was finally restored to the galaxy. How long would that peace last and what was to be the future of the Empire it remained to be seen. All of this is to be decided by the future generations. Will they make the same mistakes as the previous generation or will they learn about them through history and choose not to repeat them?

* * *

Happy new year to everyone. I have finally manged to get some free time and ad a few more chapters. With this First part of this Fan-fiction is over. In the next few chapters We will finally get to know the new generation a little bit better and we will start to explore the new political situation that they will be dealing with.


	8. Chapter 8

It was year 28 of the new imperial calendar. New Galactic empire still stands as strong as 28 years ago when it was founded by Kaiser Reinhatd von Loengram and although it was now a constitutional monarchy Kaiser still essentially held all the power in the empire.

Only other entity that existed at this time was Heinessen autonomous region. Although formally part of the empire Heinessen had a great degree of autonomy. It had its own constitution, laws , fleet , and democratically elected parliament. This year 5th parliamentary elections where held since Heinessens autonomy was recognized by the empire. This marked the end of a long lasting domination of Union party led by Frederica Grenhill Yang as they only won 40 % of the votes. Heinessen independence party led by Katarose von Kreutzer won the election. They gained 45 % of the votes but this was not enough for them to form a government alone so they made coalition with Yang Wenli party that has won remaining 15 % of the votes. They where mostly radical Nationalists who usurped name of Yang wenli for political gains and did not share any of his ideals at all.

This recent change in government was due to the large amount of Refuges that have left former territories of the Free planets alliance now held by the empire. Lot of them disliked being under control of the empire and as a result voted for Katarose because she promised to find a peaceful way of seceding from the empire.

There where big changes on the other side of the galaxy as well. Five years ago Hilda von Lohengram abdicated in favor of her son due to her illness. And so in year 23 of a new imperial calendar a new Kaiser Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm was crowned. Although not as agrressive and interested in military as his father he was still well versed in military strategy due to the efforts of his mentor Wolfgang Mittermayer. He was also very capable ruler so he was able to see rising power of Heinessen and wanted to stop people from migrating from former Free planets alliance territories.

However this was not only change that was happening in the upper echelons of power in the empire. The closest people to the Kaiser where not the same ones as before. Urlich Kresler who was head of military police retired long ago and his place was taken by his daughter Eliza . This would have been impossible before Loengram dynasty but after constitution was adopted in the empire some reforms where made under empress Hilda that allowed for equal rights between men and women in the empire it became possible for women like Eliza Kesler to hold such power in the empire.

But the biggest change besides change of the Kaiser him self was just about to happen. Fleet admiral and defense minister Wolfgang Mittermayer has reached retirement age. He has served empire loyally for decades. Could a sufficient replacement be found? And who will it be? These were the questions that tormented Kaiser Alexander Siegfried von Loengram right now.

* * *

This chapter was just for catching up with the main events of the story. Next chapters will be more interesting and detailed


	9. Chapter 9

After he left Kaiser Alexander's palace Wolfgang headed home. His last work day before retirement has just ended.

\- ''What the career that was'' he thought.

And really he had the great career behind him. He faithfully served under four Kaisers from two different dynasties. How many admirals can say that they have done the same. As he was walking home his now grey had was filled with thoughts.

He remembered the conversation he had with the Kaiser Alexander and how Kaiser decided that his son Felix will be the one to succeed his Fleet admiral position now that he is retired. He was very proud of his son. He proved to be very talented and was able to climb the chain of command very quickly. Of course the fact that His friend was the most powerful man in the galaxy also helped but still no one could deny that Felix was good at leading men and that he deserved the position that he was given. Sure galaxy was at peace for 25 years now but still even in peace times Fleet that Felix commanded always had the most success in military drills and they where most disciplined too. Mittermayer was sure that he was going to leave safety of the Empire in capable hands and was thus looking forward to his retirement as he would now be able to spend more of his time with his wife Eva.

As he arrived She greeted him with a big smile on her face. She was not as young and beautiful as before but this did not matter to him. As the years passed he just loved her more and more and she was doing the same. However despite this there was a one thought that worried them both. Mittermayer finally gave voice to that thought

\- '' We are going to tell him today aren't we. ''

\- '' Yes '' She said with clear concern in her voice

\- '' Well we agreed that we will do this when he turns 25. He deserves to know the truth about his parents. ''

\- '' I am just worried how he will react to it ''

\- '' It will be fine. '' Mittermayer told his wife. But he saw that she is still worried so he hugged her in order to calm her down ''He is a big boy now he should understand things like this. ''

\- '' You are right '' she said

Then Mittermayer went to the other room and from there he brought a blue fleet admiral cape and he put it on a chair next to him. After that he sat down next to his wife and told her

\- '' I think I will give him Oscars cape. After all our son is going to become a fleet admiral now. ''

She smiled and then said - '' Yes I think that is a good idea. ''

A couple of hours passed and then a door bell rang. Eva went to open it and then she saw her son Felix. After he was greeted by his mother both he and his mother sat next to Wolfgang. Then Eva looked at her son and said

\- '' Felix your father has something important to tell you. ''

Felix turned towards Wolfgang in anticipation

\- '' Well there is no easy way to tell you this.'' Wolfgang said and then he released a heavy sigh '' You have been adopted. You are not our biological son ''

Felix widened his eyes in surprise. But then his face changed expression once again. Now he had a very thoughtful look as if he was rationalizing everything. Finally after a few more seconds of silence he said.

\- '' Well I guess that makes sense. I mean I grew to be lot taller than both of you and I have brown hair while you both have blond hair so I guess this makes a lot of sense. '' After he paused for a few seconds to process this he asked

\- ''Do you at least know who my biological parents where? ''

\- '' We both knew your father well But Only I knew a little bit about your mother '' Wolfgang said. '' She was a part of Lichtenlade family that was exiled to the outskirts of the Empire after Kaiser Reinhard took power. After a while she returned and met your father. I don't know anything else about her. ''

\- '' What about my father? ''

Wolfgang just smiled. Then he said

\- '' Your father was the best friend in the entire universe. '' Then his Eyes turned sad '' He was very talented admiral and was given control over new territories of the empire. So he effectively became the second most powerful man in the galaxy. But then he rebelled against the Kaiser. ''

\- '' Wait are you saying that my father is Oscar von Reuenthal? '' Felix asked in disbelief

\- '' Yes '' Wolfgang answered

\- '' But I thought that he has risen up in revolt against the Kaiser and you then defeated him. How am I supposed to believe that you where friends. ''

\- '' Well that is only official story. But your father saved my life once and I was heartbroken when I learned that I have to crush his uprising. To the last moment I believed that I could make him surrender to the Kaiser and that I could then convince Kaiser to forgive him. After all he was wrongfully accused of trying to assassinate the Kaiser. This was not his fault. However in the battle we fought he received a fatal injury and died soon after. Nevertheless he stayed a good friend even in his death and since he knew that me and your mother could not have a child he decided to let us adopt one. This is how you became our son. ''

There was another pause in the conversation after this. Eva was looking really worried. She did not know how her son would take all of this. Wolfgang was also getting nervous and he decided to brake the silence.

\- '' Kaiser Alexander told me that you have been promoted to the fleet admiral so I thought that I would give you your fathers cape. ''

He then stood up and and gave Felix a blue cape that Reuenthal used to wear. Felix took it and look at it for a while. Finally he said.

\- '' I don't want it. I am your son and I should be wearing your cape. Will you give it to me? ''

Eva started to cry from happiness when she heard this and Wolfgang just smiled. Then he said

\- '' Well I am retired now and I no longer need it so of course I will give it to you. ''

Then Wolfgan handed Felix his red cape who then put it on. And so the baton was passed from the old generation to the new one.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 10 p.m and kaiser Alexander Siegfried von Loengram was alone in his bedroom. Usually he would be already running his Empire at this time but today he was not feeling like doing anything. His mother's condition did not improve since she abdicated and recently it was getting worse. He did not know what to do. He tried to bring doctors from all over the empire but nothing seamed to be working.

He just put a hand over his eyes and started crying. Of course no one was supposed to see Kaiser cry and this is why he did not want to leave safety of his bedroom until he stabilizes him self emotionally. Just as he was abut to do so Felix walked into a room and he saw his friend in tears. Then he quickly closed the door. Alexander wiped of tears and said.

\- '' I don't know what to do with her. I am afraid she may die. ''

When he heard this Felix put his hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled.

\- '' Don't worry. I have found a really good doctor last time I went to the former Alliance territories. When I met him he said that he used to be your fathers aide and that few years after your father died he became a doctor and went to Heinessen in order to exchange ideas with his colleagues from the Alliance. I think his name was Emil. If anyone can heal your mother it is him. ''

\- '' Where is he now? '' Asked Alexander with eyes suddenly full of hope

\- '' He is already examining your mother. She seams to know him as well and I was just about to tell you about that when I saw you in crying. Don't worry. Everything will be alright now ''

Alexander smiled and went through Felix's brown hair with his fingers. Then he said

\- '' I am glad that Odin has blessed me with a friend such as you. '' He then stood up put on his fathers white cape on and said '' I will tell my secretary to organize a meeting today. There is a lot to discuss. Of course I want you to be present as well. ''

It was clear that the good news really cheered up Kaiser and that will to run the Empire returned to him.

* * *

Few hours later Kaiser Alexander , fleet admiral Felix Mittermayer , fleet admiral Neidhart Muller, and head of military police Eliza Kesler gathered in one room. Muller was the only remaining admiral that served under Reinhard von loengram that remained in active service. This was due to him being youngest. Kaiser waited for them to all take a seat and then he said

\- '' I am sure that you are all aware of the big problem that is plaguing the Empire right now. ''

\- '' Are you referring to the large number of refuges that are leaving the Empire. '' Felix asked

\- '' Yes we need to stop them somehow. If we don't Heinessen will keep growing in stronger and we will continue to grow weaker. ''

\- '' The reason why they are leaving is ideological so we cant really do much about it. Think about it. There are people leaving only from the new territories that have been conquered from the Alliance and almost no one is leaving from the old territories '' Muller said

\- '' Not really '' Eliza argued '' There are a lot of saboteurs in the new territories they are poisoning the water and cutting electricity so people cant live normally. If we can stop them then we could convince people stay in the empire. However we will need to increase budget for the military police in order to do so. ''

While she was speaking Kaiser was staring her beautiful face. She looked good even in uniform.

\- '' We will do that '' He said '' We will also size assets from the remaining nobles. That should be enough to fund increased military police expenditures. ''

\- '' Is that smart? '' Muller asked ''All of the remaining nobles where on our side of the civil war. If we do that we may push them to revolt. ''

\- '' We don't have any other option. If we raise taxes we will make common people angry. And we are mostly relying on their support. And if we do nothing Heinessen could become real threat in the future with all of these people that are migrating to it. Each man that leaves is one more taxpayer for them and one less for us. ''

It was hard to argue against that so everyone agreed.

\- '' In order to ensure that we can stop any revolts we will have Felix's fleet patrolling the old territories and Muller's fleet patrolling the new ones. Also more military police should be sent there to keep an eye on these saboteurs. We need to discover where their hideout is and eliminate them. I will be staying here with a third fleet if any one needs reinforcements. Also we may mobilize a fourth reserve fleet if necessary. Now everyone except Felix is dismissed. ''

Soon everyone left the room leaving only Kaiser and his best friend. Once everyone left Felix said.

\- '' You seem to like Eliza a lot. ''

Alexander smiled

\- '' You noticed ''

\- '' Of course I noticed you have been staring at her for entire meeting. ''

\- '' Well she is beautiful and smart. She is only two years younger than me and Loengram dynasty needs heirs. ''

Felix laughed for a while. And then he said

\- '' Don't tell me that you are going to Marry her just because of heirs ''

\- '' Of course not. I love her. '' Alexander replied bit annoyed at his friend's comment.

\- '' Hey calm down I was just joking. But if that is the case I think that you should ask her out. You both love art so I think that you should ask taking her to Mecklinger's gallery. ''

\- '' Yes I think that you are right. I will do that. ''

After that Alexanders eyes wandered to large portrait of Reinhard hanging on the wall. He was looking down on his son and his friend as if saying '' I have conquered entire known universe when I was your age. What will you do? '' Alexander knew that it wont be easy to step out of his shadow.

\- '' Do you think that I am worthy enough to be his heir? '' Alexander asked

\- '' He has already conquered everything there is to conquer. Best you can do now is keep it all together and prevent Empire from collapsing. If you succeed at that then you can say that you have been worthy successor to him. ''

Then their conversation was interrupted by the commander of the Imperial guard Carl Schmidt that entered in a room. He saluted the Kaiser and said

\- '' Doctor who treated your mother says that he established cause of your mothers illness and that he will be able to cure her ''

\- '' This is excellent. '' Alexander said. Then he turned towards Felix and said. '' Lets pay her a visit ''


	11. Chapter 11

It was evening. Usually busy streets of Heinessenopolis were now almost empty. Most people where sleeping at this time of night. Only people with nothing to do or people that did not want to be seen where active now. Among them was a older man. He was in his fifties. His brown hair was starting to go grey. While he was walking on the streets he was constantly looking around to see if someone was flowing him. After a few minutes of walking he reached his destination. It was small bar in one of dark alleys in the city. He quickly look around once again to see if there is anyone that could see him enter but as he saw no one he moved in.

Inside bar besides the bartender there was only one young couple. Lady was good looking. She was probably in her twenties. Man was also in his twenties he had blond almost white hair and he wore alliance military uniform. When a suspicious visitor saw them he thought about leaving bar. He could not do what he has planed if there where people that could see him and especially not if they where in the military. But then bartender saw him and immediately recognized him and led him to one of many empty tables.

\- '' There is a military officer here we cant do anything if he doesn't leave ''

\- '' Don't worry about him. He comes here every day with one girl and then at night with another one. He usually gets drunk and doesn't notice anything around him. He will probably not even remember seeing you next day '' Bartender said

\- '' Nevertheless I would still like you to kick him out ''

\- '' Alright ''

Then bartender moved towards the couple and said

\- '' We are closing Yang. You should leave now. ''

Yang turned towards visibly annoyed

\- '' I have been going to this bar for years now and you have always worked for 24 hours a day. Why are you closing now?''

\- '' We have our reasons now would you please leave ''

Yang then took a glass of Brandy on the table and drunk it to the bottom. Then he turn towards a girl and said

\- '' Lets go. If this bar does not respect basic human right to let a man get him self drunk if he wishes to do so I will find some other bar that does. ''

They then got up from their table and left. Bartender locked the door behind them, took a seat next to the other man and then he said.

\- '' You are Bernhard von Schneider I presume. Cult leader gave me one of your photographs so I could recognize you. ''

\- '' You presume correctly ''

\- '' And I suppose you are looking for Erwin Josef von Goldenbaum. ''

\- '' Yes. I have spent last 25 years searching for him. And before that I have joined Lippstadt League along with my commander Merkatz. After he died fighting Lohengram dynasty I have swore that I will not let his death be in vain and that I will continue to search for the young Kaiser. '' Bernhard said.

Then he paused for a while and thought abut everything. It all seemed very suspicious to him. Some man just suddenly appearing and telling him to go to this bar to find Erwin Josef. But on the other hand now after 25 years of search he finally had at least some hope that he might find the Kaiser. He could not afford to turn back now. He then looked Bartender in the eye and asked him

'' I was also told that he is in this bar. Is this true? ''

\- '' Yes it is. Well kind of. ''

\- '' What do you mean? ''

\- ''' Well you will see ''

And then he stood up from his chair and walked to another room. Bernhard who was very suspicious about all of this from the beginning reached for his gun just in case that something might go wrong. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Bartender returned from the other room and with him there was a very skinny man with gallant clothes on him. But perhaps what stood out the most in his appearance was his blank stare. He constantly stared in one spot with no sign of emotion as if he was completely lost in his thoughts.

\- '' And this is supposed to be him? '' Bernhard asked in disbelief

\- '' I have no idea. Perhaps it is him or perhaps it is some crazy bastard who thinks that he is Erwin Josef. We where just able to get him out of a mental hospital thanks to our influence there and... ''

But then he was interrupted by Erwin Josef who pointed finger at him and shouted

\- '' I am the real Erwin Josef. Don't you see that you crazy traitor? I will have you executed when I get my throne back.''

This display was completely in contrast to the Erwin Josef from just a few seconds ago who was completely apathetic. Now his face was red with anger and he looked lot more energetic

\- '' Yes yes you surely will execute me '' Bartender said as he pushed him to the other room and locked the door. Than he sat down again next to Bernhard and told him.

\- ''Well he is completely mad as you can see ''

\- '' Yes. I see that my search was all for nothing. No one would follow him in this condition. Now Goldenbaum dynasty is truly dead. '' Bernhard said in disappointment with a heavy sigh.

\- '' No it is not. I don't know if you are aware of this but remaining nobles on Odin are talking about rising up in revolt. And you have only seen the bad side of this Erwin Josef. If you approach his week mind correctly you can really get him motivated about regaining throne. You don't even need to show him of too much. Just show him to the people once to motivate them and then lock him up somewhere. ''

\- '' Well. I guess that that might work. But still after we overthrow Lohengram dynasty he would have to assume the rains of power and he would not be able to do it in this condition so all would be for nothing. '' Bernhard replied

\- '' And what if you help him rule? ''

\- '' I'm not doing this just so that I can gain more power. '' Bernhard said clearly disturbed with where the conversation was going '' I'm doing this so I can reestablish Goldenbaum dynasty. ''

\- '' Of course but the way to do it is by placing him on the throne. Then after you do that you can convince him to have a child and hopefully that child would be less insane than he is so after that Goldenbaum dynasty would be finally secured.''

Bernhard thought about it for a while. This plan seemed like something that was not easy to achieve. But on the other hand it was the only thing that could be done to restore the old dynasty.

\- '' Fine I will do it. ''

\- '' Great. '' Bartender said visibly pleased at Bernhard's change of hart. '' I will bribe some Phezzani merchants to smuggle you and Erwin Josef to Odin. I will also tel them to smuggle some weapons as well. Once you are there you can take over the planet. You should be able to continue from there. ''

Then Bartender stood up from his chair and moved towards a door. But then he turned around and threw a key at Bernhard who caught it in his hand.

\- '' Here is a key of one of the rooms. Go upstairs and get some rest. Tomorrow you will set of for Odin. ''


	12. Chapter 12

A small group of Phezzani ships landed few kilometres away from the Imperial city on Odin in a small village. When Bernhard got out he saw some nobles waiting for them.

\- '' It seames like that bartender did not trick me. '' He thought

He went down to meet them. When they asked him where is Erwin Josef he explained that he is in the back of the ship and that he should not be disturbed. He explained them all about his condition and how he has just been released from mental hospital few days ago.

\- '' So you are saying that we are going to be led by madman. '' One of the nobles said

\- '' No. I will lead you into battle and we would use Erwin Josef as a justification for an uprising. You can't expect people to follow you if you just tell them that you are fighting to avoid paying taxes. ''

Nobles thought about it for a while but eventually agreed with the assessment. After that they agreed to stage uprising tomorrow. Then they ordered some of their local supporters to unload the weapons from Phezzani ships while they along with Bernhard moved to one of the houses in the village to make plans for tomorrow.

When they where inside of a house one of the nobles pulled out a map of the planet and said

\- '' Most of the forces loyal to Kaiser Alexander are stationed inside of the imperial city. Space port is also located near it and most of administrative buildings. Taking the city is the key to success ''

Bernhard looked at the map for a while and then he said

\- '' Their garrison is more numerous and better equipped than our own forces. Plus there is a small garrison fleet stationed in spaceport. Head on attack on the Imperial city or space port would be suicidal. ''

\- '' So what do you propose? '' One of the nobles asked

\- '' We should take some of our men and launch the diversionary attacks in the countryside. After that we should cut city's electricity and running water and take some of the surrounding settlements. That way we will draw their forces out of the spaceport and Imperial city. When we do that we will take over these key places and also take over garrison fleet. Then we will have air superiority and easily destroy their ground forces. Finally we will take over Neue Sanssouci and Erwin Josef Will hold a speech there for propaganda purposes''

After hearing the plan most of nobles agreed with it and proceeded to gather their men and prepare for tomorrows the attack. This left Bernhard alone in the house. He took a bottle of wine and took a sip.

\- '' What am I getting my self into? '' he thought to himself

He knew that it would be difficult to deal with these nobles but there was no more turning back now. If he is to restore Goldembaum dynasty it is going to be now or never.

* * *

Next morning the attacks began. Just as the Bernhard predicted after the surrounding area was taken troops loyal to the Lohengram dynasty left their spaceport ungraded and left only a token force guarding the imperial city. They planed to force a decisive battle outside of the city where their superior numbers and equipment would win the day.

But that is when Bernhard ordered the attack on the unprotected city and spaceport. After a short fight a spaceport was taken and the ships that where captured where sent to destroy loyalist army that was looking for the pro-goldembaum troops outside city. When loyalists found no sign of them one of the officers ordered his troops to pull back. But then the fleet appeared from the sky. The attack was unexpected and very devastating. Most of their heavy equipment was now in ruins. It was then that the small pro-glodembaum force that was left in the countryside attacked them. After demoralizing air attack some of loyalist forces surrendered, others fled in panic only to be hunted down later.

While all of this was happening a full scale attack was going on the imperial city. Hopelessly outnumbered on this part of the front loyalist forces decided to limit their resistance to only a few strategically important buildings. Key among these was Neue Sanssouci. All of the attacks on the palace failed. Despite being heavily outnumbered loyalist forces held on for hours after the rest of the city was taken.

When this news reached Bernhard he was visibly disturbed.

\- '' It seams that we have not been able to take full control of the imperial city despite destroying most of the loyalist forces on Odin. '' He said

\- '' Yes Neue Sanssouci is still holding on. '' One of the nobles said

Bernhard looked at the map of the imperial city. He realized that there can be no full control over the city unless they take palace as well. And if the loyalists hold on for too long in the palace a reinforcements could be sent from the neighboring planets. With additional reinforcements who knows for how long loyalist could hold the palace. And if any Imperial fleets arrive having enemy still active on the planet as well could be devastating. Finally Bernhard looked up with a again and said

\- '' We have no other option. We will have to order air strike on the palace. ''

\- '' Maybe we don't. '' One of the nobles said. '' My grandfather once told me about a secret entry into the palace. ''

He then grabbed the map of the palace and put it on the table. Then he pointed his finger on it and said

\- '' There it is. We can send our troops through there and take the palace. ''

\- '' Excellent. '' Bernhard said. '' We will do that. ''

As soon as the information of the secret entry was relayed to the forces besieging Neue Sanssouci the attack began. It only lasted for several minutes as the defenders where completely stunned when pro goldenbaum troops appeared from nowhere. Soon a golden lion flag representing a new Lohengram dynasty was taken down and the old Imperial eagle was raised over the Neue Sanssouci.

Few hours later crowd of people gathered in front of the palace. They where just in time to witness Erwin Josef getting out of the car accompanied by Bernhard and a small group of nobles. One of the nobles whispered into Bernhard's ear

\- '' I hope that the mad man does not screw up anything ''

\- '' He won't. '' Bernhard replayed '' We will show him to the people only this one time and he will only speak for a short amount of time. Than we will make some sort of excuse. Perhaps Kaiser is tired or something like that and we will lock him up somewhere in the palace. ''

While all of this was going on a microphone and a camera where brought up. Then Bernhard turned toward Erwin and told him

\- '' You should say something to the people your majesty. ''

Erwin agreed and walked up to the camera.

\- '' My loyal subjects. I am glad that you have gathered your selves in this number. Today will be remembered as a historic moment. Today we have overthrown the usurpers and restored Goldembaum dynasty. All of you who join our cause will be richly rewarded by me and will... ''

But then his speech was cut short by an old man coming out of the crowd. He turned towards Erwin and said.

\- '' I remember the time when your dynasty was in power. You nobles had all of the privileges and the common people where forced to work for you as serfs. And then when Reinhard von Lohengram led people in their uprising you nuked Westerland. There is no way that I will support your tyrannical regime and I Call upon all of the youth to avoid doing so as well. ''

Erwin Josef was completely stunned by this old mans boldness and was just about to get into one of his bursts of anger but before that could happen camera was turned off. Bernhard pushed him through the palace door and then they both disappeared behind the wall. He put his hand over Erwin's mouth to stop him from screaming and told him.

\- '' We will deal with this crazy old man but your majesty needs to calm down. Your people expect a calm Kaiser. Now when I uncover your mouth do you promise not to scream. ''

Erwin nodded and Bernhard removed hand from Erwin mouth. They talked about the incident for a while and after mad Kaiser was again convinced about his moral superiority over the old man they walked away. PR disaster was averted.

Next day Bernhard heard that despite what old man did they where still able to convince a small part of the local youth to enlist in their military. Although most of people that remembered crimes of Goldembaum dynasty still refused to cooperate.

\- '' Should we execute some of them? '' One noble asked

\- '' No. That will only make them hate us even more. '' Bernhard said and went to prepare the plans for inevitable counter attack that would ensue


End file.
